jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1996 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 ---- - A-21= 1. Abbazzi L. & Benvenuti, M. & Boschian, G. & Dominici, S. & Masini, F. & Mezzabotta, C. & Piccini, L. & Rook, L. & Valleri, G. & Torre, D. (1996) - Revision of the Neogene and Pleistocene of the Gargano region (Apulia, Italy). The marine and continental successions and the mammal faunal assemblages in an area between Apricena and Poggio Imperiale (Foggia). Memorie della Società Geologica Italiana, 51: 383–402. ---- '2. Abdala, F.N. (1996) - ''Los chiniquodontoideos (Synapsida, Cynodontia) sudamericanos. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de Tucumán. 381 pp. ---- '3. Abdala, F.N. (1996) - Redescripción del cráneo y reconsideración de la validez de Cynognathus minor (Eucynodontia, Cynognathidae) del Triásico inferior de Mendoza. '' , 33(2):115-126. ---- '4. Ahlberg, P.E. & Clack, J.A. & Lukševičs, E. (1996) - Rapid braincase evolution between Panderichthyesand the earliest tetrapods. ''Nature,381: 61-64. ---- '5. Albino, A.M. (1996) - Snakes from the Miocene of Patagonia (Argentina). Part I. The Booidea. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 199(3):417-434. ---- '6. Albino, A.M. (1996) - Snakes from the Miocene of Patagonia (Argentina). Part II. The Colubroidea. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 200(3):353-360. ---- '7. Albino, A.M. (1996) - The South American fossil squamata (Reptilia, Lepidosauria). In: Arratia G (ed), Contributions of Southern South America to Vertebrate Paleontology. ''Münchner Geowissenschaftliche Abhandlungen Reihe, A. 30:9-27. ---- '8. Albright, L. Barry III (1996) - A protocetid cetacean from the Eocene of South Carolina. '' , 70:519-523. ---- '9. Angielczyk, Kenneth D. & Uhen, Mark D. (1996) - The preparation, molding, casting, and mounting of ''Dorudon atrox (Mammalia, Archaeoceti). , 16:20A. ---- '10. Applegate, Shelton P. (1996) - ''An overview of the Cretaceous fishes of the quarries near Tepexi de Rodríguez, Puebla México. pp. 529-538. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.München, Germany. 576 pp. ---- '11. Applegate, Shelton P. & Espinosa-Arrubarrena, L. (1996) - ''The fossil history of Carcharodon and its possible ancestor, Cretolamna: a study in tooth identification; pp. 19-36 in A. Kimley and D.Ainley (eds.), Great White Sharks: the Biology of Carcharodon carcharias.br>Academic Press,San Diego, California. ---- '12. Aramayo, S.A. & Manera de Bianco, T. (1996) - Edad y nuevos hallazgos de icnitas de mamíferos y aves en el yacimiento paleoicnológico de Pehuén-Có (Pleistoceno tardío) Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. '' - Asociación Paleontológica Argentina, Publicación Especial 4. '' - 1a Reunión Argentina de Icnología, pp.47-57. ---- '''13. Aramayo, S.A. & Manera de Bianco, T. (1996) - Pehuén-Có: Las huellas de su pasado geológico. ''Ciencia y Investigación, 47:53-56. ---- '14. Archibald, J.D. (1996) - Fossil evidence for a Late Cretaceous origin of 'hoofed' mammals. ''Science, 272:1150-1153. ---- '15. Arcucci, A.B. & Coria, R.A. (1996) - Los prosaurópodos de la Formación Los Colorados. '' , 33:459-473. ---- '16. Arratia, G. (1996) - ''Basal teleosts and teleostean phylogeny. Department of Historical Geology & Palaeontology. Uppsala. Uppsala University. 1-318 pp. ---- '17. Arratia, G. (1996) - ''Reassessment of the phylogenetic relationships of certain Jurassic teleosts and their implications on teleostean phylogeny. pp. 219-242. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. München, Germany. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.: 576 pp. ---- '18. Arratia, G. (1996) - ''The Jurassic and the early history of teleosts. pp. 243-259. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. München, Germany. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.: 576 pp. ---- '19. Arratia, G, & Cione, A. (1996) - ''The record of fossil fishes of Southern South America. pp. 9-72. In: Arratia, G. (ed.). Contributions of Southern South America to Vertebrate Paleontology. Münchner Geowissenschaftliche Abhandlungen, Reihe A, Geologie und Paläontologie. München, Germany. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil. Vol. 30: 342 pp. ---- '20. Arratia, G. & Cloutier, R. (1996) - Chapter 17. ''Reassessment of the morphology of Cheirolepis canadensis (Actinopterygii). pp. 165-197. In: Schultze, H.-P.; Cloutier, R. Devonian Fishes and Plants of Miguasha, Quebec, Canada. München, Germany. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil. 374 pp. ---- '21. Arratia, G. & Lambers, P. (1996) - ''The caudal skeleton of pachycormiforms: Parallel evolution? pp. 191-218. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil. München, Germany. 576 pp. ---- - B-34= '1. Báez, A.M. & Basso, N.G. (1996) - ''The earliest known frogs of the Jurassic of South America: Review and cladistic appraisal of their relationships. In: Arratia G (ed), Contributions of Southern South America to Vertebrate Paleontology. Münchner Geowissenschaftliche Abhandlungen Reihe A. 30:131-158. ---- '2. Bajpai, S. & Thewissen, J.G.M. (1996) - ''Indocetus (Cetacea, Mammalia) endocasts from Kachchh (India). , 16(3) :582-584. ---- '3. Bardet, N. & Jagt, J.W.M. (1996) - ''Mosasaurus hoffmani, le "Grand animal fossile des Carrieres de Maestricht": deux sicles d'histoire. Bulletin de Museum d'Histoire naturelle, Paris, 4th Series, 18, Section C, No. 4, pp. 569-593. ---- '4. Barnes, L.G. & Sanders, A. E. (1996) - The transition from archaeocetes to mysticetes: Late Oligocene toothed mysticetes from near Charleston, South Carolina. ''The Paleontological Society Special Publication, 8:24. ---- '5. Barnes, L.G. & Sanders, A.E. (1996) - The transition from Archaeoceti to Mysticeti: Late Oligocene toothed mysticetes from South Carolina, U.S.A. '' ,16:21A. ---- '6. Bell, G.L.Jr. & Polcyn, M. J. (1996) - Distribution of the lizard, ''Coniasaurus, in the western interior Cretaceous seaway and its paleoecological implications. GSA RM Sect. Ann. Meeting, Abstracts with Programs, 28(4):2. ---- '7. Bell, G.L.Jr. & Sawyer,J. F. & Martin, J. E. (1996) - New records of vertebrate occurrences in Carlile Shale (Turonian) of southwestern South Dakota. ''GSA RM Sect. Ann. Meeting, Abstracts with Programs, 28(4):2. ---- '8. Bell, G.L.Jr. & Sheldon, M.A. & Lamb, J.P. & Martin, J.E. (1996) - The first direct evidence of live birth in Mosasauridae (Squamata): Exceptional preservation in Cretaceous Pierre Shale of South Dakota. '' , 16(suppl. to 3):21A. ---- '9. Beltan, L. (1996) - ''Overview of systematics, paleobiology, and paleoecology of Triassic fishes of northwestern Madagascar. pp. 479-500. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.München, Germany. 576 pp. ---- '10. Bemis, W.E. (1996) - Major patterns of evolution and development in Amiiform fishes. Part II. '' , Vol. 16(Supplement to Number 3): 22A ---- '11. Bennett, S.C. (1996) - Aerodynamics and thermoregulatory function of the dorsal sail of ''Edaphosaurus. Paleobiology, 22: 496-506. ---- '12. Bennett, S.C. (1996) - Year-classes of pterosaurs from the Solnhofen Limestone of Germany: taxonomic and systematic implications. '' , 16: 432-444. ---- '13. Bento Soares M. (1996) - ''Mesossaurídeos (Proganosauria) da Formação Irati, Bacia do Paraná, Brasil: Implicações tafonômica. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '14. Berenguer, R.J. (1996) - Identificación de camélidos en el arte rupestre de Taira: ¿Animales silvestres o domésticos? ''Chungará, 28(1-2):85. ---- '15. Bergqvist, L.P. (1996) - ''Reassociação do pós-crânio às espécies de ungulados da bacia de S.J. De Itaboraí (Paleoceno), estado do Rio de Janeiro, e filogenia dos Condylarthra e ungulados sulamericanos com base no pós-crânio. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. 407 pp. ---- '16. Bertini, R.J. (1996) - Evidências de Abelisauridae (Carnosauria, Saurischia) do Neocretáceo da Bacia do Paraná. ''Boletim do 4° Simpósio sobre o Cretáceo do Brasil, Boletim, pp.267-271. ---- '17. Bianucci, Giovanni (1996) - I Cetacei fossili del Museo di Storia Naturale dell'Universitá di Pisa. ''Atti Della Societa Toscana Di Scienze Naturali, Memorie, Serie A. 1996; 103:63-68. ---- '18. Bigazzi, G. & Bonadonna, F.P. & Zanchetta, G. (1996) - Farola Monte Hermoso: Fission-track dating of Darwin’s mammals deposit in Argentina. ''Journal of Quaternary Science, 11(3):423-426. ---- '19. Bless, M.J.M. & Fernandez Narvaiza, M.C. (1996) - De Euregio Maas-Rijn op drift. ''Professional paper, 280: 1996/1 ---- '20. Blieck, A. & Gagnier, P.Y. & Bigey, F.P. & Edgecombe, G.D. & Janvier, P. & Loboziak, S. & Racheboeuf, P. & Sempéré, T. & Steemans, P. (1996) - New Devonian fossil localities in Bolivia. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 9:295-308. ---- '21. Bocquentin, J. & Souza Filho, J. & Rodrigues, A. & Silva, G. (1996) - ''A coleção de vertebrados fósseis do Laboratório de Paleontologia da Universidade Federal do Acre, Brasil. Rio Branco. Guia da conferência de campo, pp.76-89. ---- '22. Bonaparte, J.F. (1996) - ''Cretaceous tetrapods of Argentina. In: Arratia G (ed), Contributions of Southern South America to Vertebrate Paleontology. Münchner Geowissenschaftliche Abhandlungen Reihe A. 30:73-130. ---- '23. Bonaparte, J.F. (1996) - ''Dinosaurios de América del Sur. Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales “Bernardino Rivadavia”. 171 pp. ---- '24. Bonavia, D. (1996) - ''Los camélidos sudamericanos: una introducción a su estudio. Lima: IFEA-UPCH, Conservation International. 485 p. ---- '25. Bond, M. & López, G.M. (1996) - Los Macraucheniidae (Mammalia, Litopterna) de la Formación Arroyo Chasicó (Partido de Villarino, Pcia. de Buenos Aires). ''4as Jornadas Geológicas y Geofísicas Bonaerenses, Junín, Actas, 1:23-27. ---- '26. Bonde, N. (1996) - An upper Paleocene Antigonia-like fish from Denmark, and its relations to other advanced teleosteans. '' , Vol. 16(Supplement to Number 3): 23A ---- '27. Bonde, N. (1996) - ''Osteoglossids (Teleostei: Osteoglossomorpha) of the Mesozoic. Comments on their interrelationships. pp. 273-284. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil. München, Germany. 576 pp. ---- '28. Bonfim-Júnior, F.C. (1996) - ''A pesquisa dos répteis triássicos do Brasil (Formação Santa Maria/Bacia do Paraná/Rio Grande do Sul). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. 176 pp. ---- '29. Brito, P.M. & Seret, B. (1996) - ''The new genus Iansan (Chondrichthyes, Rhinobatoidea) from the Early Cretaceous of Brazil and its phylogenetic relationships. In: Arratia G, Viohl G (eds), Mesozoic Fishes 1 - Systematics and Paleoecology, Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, pp.47-62. ---- '30. Brito, P.M. & Seret, B. (1996) - ''The new genus Iansan (Chondrichthyes: Elasmobranchii). pp. 47-62. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. München, Germany. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.: 576 pp. ---- '31. Bromley, R.G. (1996) - ''Trace Fossils: Biology, Taphonomy and Applications. (Second Edition) Chapman and Hall, London. ---- '32. Bry, C. (1996) - ''Role of vegetation in the life cycle of pike. in: JF Craig (ed.), Pike Biology and Exploitation.Chapman & Hall, pp 45-67. ---- '33. Brzobohaty, R. & (1996) - Otolithes de myctophidés (poissons téléostéens) des terrains tertiaires d'Europe: révision des genres Benthosema, Hygophum, Lampadena, Notoscopelus et Symbolophorus. ''Bull. Inst. r. sci. nat. Belg., Sci. Terre, 66: 151-176. ---- '34. Bürgin, T. (1996) - ''Diversity in the feeding apparatus of perleidid fishes (Actinopterygii) from the Middle Triassic of Monte San Giorgio (Switzerland). pp. 555-566. In: Arratia, G.; Viohl, G. (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Proceedings of the international meeting Eichstätt, 1993. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil.München, Germany. 576 pp. ---- - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List